


Frog

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Frogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “Remember how I told you I swallowed a frog whole when I was 5?”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> HI !! this was based off a tiktok tht i saw and i originally lost the tiktok but i felt kinda bad so i searched for it and HERE IT IS : https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJBxFQ5U/

“Remember how I told you I swallowed a frog whole when I was 5?” Naruto asked from the other end of the phone, sounding incredibly upset.

Sasuke was right outside the bathroom of the small chain restaurant he and the rest of his family had decided to go to dinner for on the phone after Naruto called him about 7 times. He was slightly annoyed at the situation, but something couldn’t stop him from picking up anytime Naruto called him. Even though the majority of the time it was something stupid, just like right now.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes, I remember. What about it?” he asked.

Naruto stifled a sob before responding, “What do you think happened to it?’

“What?”

“What do you think happened to the frog, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, another sob escaping afterwards.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his face with his free hand. He could not be serious right now?

“Naruto, it’s dead,” he said blankly.

“Dead?” Naruto cried.

“Oh my fucking god.”

Naruto sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

Sasuke sighed again. He did mean to make Naruto more upset, but what was he supposed to say? Of course the frog was dead. He quickly thought of something, anything, to make Naruto feel better.

“Do you want us to have a funeral for it?” he asked, slightly dejected.

As soon as he said that he could hear Naruto light up. “Really?” he chirped. “You’d do that?”

Sasuke sighed, a slight smile leaving his lips. “Sure.”

“Can you come over in five?”

“I’m at dinner with my family.”

“Oh, ask Itachi if he can come.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Fine.” Sasuke waited for a second. “He said no.”

“Liar,” Naruto said with a smirk.

“I’ll meet you at the lake in an hour for the funeral?”

“With Itachi?”

“No!” Sasuke said.

“Fine. I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Okay. See you,” Sasuke smiled.

He took his phone off his ear and was about to hang up when he heard Naruto say something. Quickly, he moved his phone back up to his ear.

“What?” he asked.

“Nevermind. See you,” Naruto replied and then quickly hung up.


End file.
